The Prince's Froggy,No One Else's
by MiracleGamer
Summary: Kay, the angst is for what happens to Fran and the romance is for the fluffly goodness at the end. And yes, Kitsune727 has it too, but that's only because I was sick of getting all of the credit, even though she wrote for more people than I did. Enjoy! XD


**Before reading, you HAVE to read this!!! D:**

**God! People stop just giving me the credit for this!!! I'm not the only one who wrote this!!! This was an rp done by me and my bffl, Kitsune727!! So stop just telling me that my writing style is good!! I ONLY wrote for Fran!! If it wasn't for her, this wouldn't even exist!! The whloe thing was her idea!! So stop thanking JUST me and complementing JUST me!! I played a minor role in this!! She played Siel, Bel and Olgert!! Give her credit too!! This wasn't just mine!! I just decided to upload it and she agreed whole heartily!! **

* * *

Bel's eyes were wide, staring up helplessly at his brother. The older twin laughed from his seat on the throne, the small kohai held in front of him by his storm bats.

"Shashasha... what should I do with you...?" He grinned, before pulling the boy into his lap, smirking at the rare glimpse of an emotion on the boy's face. Fear.

His eyes were wide. Sempai's brother was alot more frightening than he was. He tried to struggled to get free but it was no use. The older man was stronger than he was.

"Shashasha... I know! Let's put on a nice show for Bel, shall we?" He grinned, before crushing their lips together, tongue diving into the boy's mouth.

His eyes widened more than they already were. What was he doing? And more importantly, why was he doing this? He gasped as the man's tongue ran inside his mouth. He moved, bring his arms up, trying to push the other off of him.

"Ah, ah ahhh" He chuckled, waving his finger scoldingly at the boy. "These bats create harsh vibrations remember? Now... say they were to rupture something... a sac, maybe?" His hand crept under boy's shirt, fingers splaying over his stomach. His round stomach....

His eyes widened more, if that was even possible. "N-no...." He shook his head. "L-leave it alone...."

"Good, then you'll behave like the good little slut that you are..." He chuckled, undoing the boy's belt and pants.

Bel sat up in alarm, wincing from the pain in his gut.

"NO! Siel! Stop it! Leave him alone!" He yelled, his eyes wide with panic.

"S-stop it..." He was scared. He was actually scared and you could see it. That once expressionless and emotionless face now looked terrified. Tears had already begun to slowly fall down the boy's face. Was this really happening?

"Shashasha, now, be a good little slut, and I might make Bel's death a LITTLE less painful.." He yanked the boy's pants down to his thighs, grinning like the mad man he was.

"W-what...." Was he really going to kill sempai? His body was shaking. Am I really going to let him do this to me?

"Shashasha... Don't worry... maybe this won't hurt too much..." He grinned, pulling the boy's boxers down, before undoing his own pants with one hand, the other reaching up to play with the boy's sensitive nipples.

"I feel just like Bel, don't I?" He purred into Fran's ear. "Does he caress you lovingly.." He gently flicked the nub, rubbing it softly. "..or does he take you roughly?" He grinned, pinching the sensitive, bruised nub.

"Ah..." He couldn't help it. He was right, he did feel like sempai. He bit his lip, trying not to make any more sounds as his body arched forward. Why? Why was he reacting like this? He was already ashamed of himself for reacting the way he did. Only sempai was to see him like this, so why was someone else able to?

"Shishishi~" He chuckled, nibbling at the boy's earlobe. "My, you react so gorgeously... Fran..." He purred, his voice mirroring his brother's. "Look at how your body's reacting..." He chuckled, still playing with the boy's sensitive nipples, grinning.

He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the other man. His boy arched more as he bit his lip harder, not wanting to make any sounds for anyone other Bel.

"F-Fran..." Bel's eyes were wide with unimaginable pain, being forced to watch his brother do this.

Siel grinned, turning the boy around, lips moving by the Illusionist's once again.

"Does this feel like Bel? It does, doesn't it? You want to moan for him, don't you?" He purred. "Tell me, do you scream his name when you two fuck? You realize that's all it is, right? No way would Bel ever love... He's only still around because of this thing..." He tapped Fran's round stomach.

"SHUT UP SIEL, YOU LIAR!" Bel roared, his eyes filling with anger and hate now.

"N-no...that's not true..." He tried to shove the man away. "I-it's nothing like Bel-sempai...." He was lying. You could tell. The other blonde was just like Bel, only...it seemed different. Bel wasn't...he wasn't...Fran couldn't think right now.

"You say no, but your body's screaming for more..." He grinned. "Just imagine that I'm Bel, and this will all before quickly...." He grinned, raising the boy's hips over his arousal.

"SIEL! DON'T! STOP IT!" Bel was screaming now, his eyes even wider when he realized.

"Too late, little brother..." He grinned, before plunging the boy down onto him.

"Ah!" He cried, biting down on his lip harder. "S-stop it!" It hurt. It hurt more than anything he's ever felt.

"That's right, scream for Bel..." He grinned. "Ohhh, you have such gorgeous blood..." He purred, nibbling at the boy's ear shell, those fingers playing with his sensitive nipples once again.

"F-Fran!" Bel's eyes filled with agony, pain filling him as he watched blood seep down the boy's thighs. "SIEL! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He roared, his nails digging in the ground so hard they bled.

"Shishishi~ You're not moving anytime soon, brother..." Siel grinned. "Lest you want to die from that wound... and not by my hands... Don't worry, I'll get to you soon..."

His eyes were squeezed shut from the pain. No, he wasn't going to scream. This man wasn't Bel. He wasn't going to do what he wanted.

His nails dug in the man's shoulders due to the agony he was feeling in his lower half. God, did this ever hurt.

He grinned.

"Look at your precious 'Prince' down there?" He snarled heavily. "Aren't we giving him quite the show?" He smirked, pulling the boy up, before slamming him down again, feeling the delicate inner skin tear around him.

"Ah!" He cried, digging his nails deeper. Why was this happening?

"FRAN!" Bel cried, his voice filled with pain.

"Shishishi~ Awww did I hurt you, my gorgeous kohai?" His voice matching Bel's perfectly as he repeated the action, thrusting hard into the boy, grinning at the look of agony on his brother's face as he was forced to watch this.

"Gah! S-stop it!" He cried, tears pooling from his eyes. Oh god did this hurt. Not only was he torn open, the blood that was coming from the wound just made the pain wosre.

"See? I didn't have to prepare you after all... blood is a natural lubricant, huh?" He chuckled. "Shishishi~ and yet, you still seem to be enjoying this..." He said, stroking the boy's unfortunate arousal.

"Nah..." He moaned, but quickly covered his mouth. Damn it, he was right. He was enjoying this.

"Shishishi~ I knew it, you little fucking slut!" He grinned, nipping at the boy's neck, which was a also a weak spot. "Shishishi~ if you moan and say MY name like a good little slut, I won't hurt your little brat, okay?"

He shook his head. "N-no..." There was no way he was going to say the other's name.

"Shishishi~ His fingers snapped, causing three bats to swarm around Bel's head. "Fine, I'll just make his head explode then... and you can watch..." He said, thrusting into the boy again.

"N-no..." He bit his lip again, but it was no use. "Ah...Siel...." He tried to stop a sob from surfacing. Did he really just say that?

Something broke in Bel at that moment. Something shattered in his eyes and his head hung limply, his shoulders shaking.

"Shishishi~ That's a good little slut... my gorgeous, beautiful kohai..." He purred, stroking the boy almost lovingly, thrusting more gently into him. "Moan for me then... if you truly are enjoying this..."

"Nah....Siel...." Why was he doing this? His mind screamed for him to shut up but every time his mouth opened, it just came out.

"Shishishi~ Do you see this Bel? Are you watching as I take your little kohai for myself?" He called, looking at the defeated man on the ground, thrusting evenly into the boy, rubbing his nipples and sucking on his neck.

"Siel..." He moaned. I'm sorry Bel-sempai...I know that you wanted to be the only one to ever see and hear me like this. I know that you only wanted it to be your name that I'd scream over and over. I'm sorry.

Bel was shaking, his nails oozing blood as he gripped the ground. Olgert stood over him, smirking, before kicking him in the head, sending him a few feet away. Bel didn't move, even when the man kicked him swiftly in the gut, where a large gash was.

"Ohh~? Have you given up Bel?" Siel laughed, thrusting more into the boy, going slower and slower.

"Ngh....s-stop it...." He cried. "B-Bel-s-sempai....h-help me...."

Bel didn't move, his body remaining still, even when Olgert stomped on his head, making it crack against the ground.

He bit his lip again, this time breaking the skin. "Bel-sempai!" He cried. "Please! Make him stop!" He was getting desperate now. He didn't want this. He never did. He only wanted Bel.

"I think he's dead, Master Siel..." Olgert said, walking over to the man. "There is alot of blood..." He stared at the blood soaked ground.

"Shishishi~ So... there you have it then..." Siel grinned.

"No!" What did they mean? Bel couldn't be dead! He couldn't be! Not Bel! He's the last of the Varia Fran thought would die.

"He bled out then..." Siel didn't seem pleased, but shrugged it off. "You could always come with us, Fran... I mean, it's not like you have anything left..."

He stared at the man with wide eyes. What did he mean? Of course he still had something. There was the Varia. And there was no way that Bel was dead. He wouldn't believe it.

Olgert stared at him, scrutinizing the body on the ground. He walked forward, stomping on his head again, and again, and again.

"Stop it!" Fran cried. "Get away from him!"

Olgert just smirked, stomping on the man's head again, the cracks getting louder.

He watched in fear. "SEMPAI!!" He cried, his voice beginning to crack. "SEMPAI!! Please!! Wake up!!"

"Shashasha~" Siel laughed, grinning madly. "He's dee~ead!"

He stopped laughing, his eyes wide.

"S-sempai..." His eyes were as wide as they could possibly go.

Siel coughed, blood flowing past his lips. His neck was cut open from all angles, blood bubbling out of the wounds.

"Shishishi~ Did you re~eally think I'd die that easily, brother?" Bel looked up, grinning.

"Bel-sempai!" The boy cried, tears streaming down his face. I knew it! I knew sempai wouldn't die!

He growled, launching himself upwards to the throne, grabbing onto one of armrests, his bangs fallen to the side to reveal angry red eyes(which were usually blue), the orbs filled with hate and agony.

"You die here, Siel..." He snarled, before stabbing a knife down in the already dizzy man's chest, grinning at the blood.

His body was shaking. "B-Bel-s-sempai..." This was the first time that he had ever seen Bel like this. To be honest, he was scared. But, he wasn't afraid of Bel. He never could be afraid of Bel, he was just scared.

"You... fucking... BASTARD!" He punctuated each word by stabbing his brother in the chest, his eyes wild and mad with agony. "You are going to fucking ROT, Siel...." He was so angry he couldn't breathe. "I'm going to make you fucking SUFFER, so you die in the WORST way possible!"

He watched in fear. Was that really Bel-sempai? He's never been this angry before, let alone this crazy. "Bel-sempai!" He cried.

Bel grinned, stabbing the man in the throat, the smile growing as he cough, spluttering as he choked on his own fluids.

"Bel-sempai! Stop it!" He reached out, wrapping his arms around the man. "Don't you think that's enough!?"

He turned.

"Do YOU think it's enough?!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide. "He fucking RAPED you Fran! And you tell me to STOP?!?" He sounded like he was in agony, like the pain wouldn't stop.

"S-sempai...I-I...." He looked away. "N-no...please continue...."

He stopped, the knife falling out of his hands, landing in a pool of rain and blood. He panted, staring at the dead body that was his brother, finding hot tears spilling down his face. He hadn't cried... in... ever.. really... so why did it start now? He hoped the boy couldn't see it, shaking his head to shift his bangs back into place.

"Sempai..." He reached forward, brushing his fingers against his face light.

He brushed his hand away, pulling the boy off of his brother, yanking off his own jacket to wrap it around him. Olgert was dead as well, killed long before Bel had gone to Siel.

"Sempai..." He buried his face into the man's chest. "I'm so sorry, sempai..." He clung to the man for dear life, a sob finally escaping him.

".....?" Bel froze, before sighing, walking under some cover, before kneeling to the ground, suddenly embracing the boy.

"It's not your fault..." He said softly, stroking the boy's rain soaked teal hair. "It's not your fault, my gorgeous kohai..." He murmured, kissing the boy's cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and finally his lips.

He still clung to the man. "B-but...I couldn't do anything...." He sob. "I-I couldn't make him stop..."

Bel hugged him tighter, embracing the trembling teen, kissing his tears away.

"Shhh... baby, it's okay... it's okay now..." He said, pushing his hand under the boy's shirt, hurt when he flinched, only to hold the boy's stomach, stroking it comfortingly.

"I'm sorry sempai..." He sob into the man's chest. "I know I promised..." His body was still shaking. "...I know I promised that you'd be the only one..." He clung to his shirt tighter. "I'm sorry...I broke that promise to you....you were supposed to be the only one to ever see me like that and I broke it....I'm sorry...." The boy was completely broken by now.

His eyes widened, before pulling the boy's face towards him.

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that!" He said, his eyes full of hurt, now visible once again and back to their blue colour. "Fran... it wasn't your fault... God, if anything, it's mine for getting you involved in this...!" He exclaimed, tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care, he honestly didn't care. He held the boy tighter, burying his face into the teen's neck, shaking uncontrollably, trying to keep calm. He couldn't forgive himself... If it wasn't for him, Fran never would have been raped... he never would be broken like this...

He clung to the man. "Bel-sempai..." He kissed the top of his head. "It's okay...." Though he knew it wasn't. "I'm okay now..." That was a lie too. He couldn't move and his body hurt all over.

"Stop lying!" He exclaimed, holding the boy by the shoulders. "God dammit Fran he RAPED you! He fucking RAPED you and I couldn't do anything to stop him!" He was on the verge of losing it... he was honestly going to lose it... He kissed the boy, pouring every word of sympathy and apology he could muster into that one action, not knowing how to say it with his words.

"Fran... I love you.... I love you so much, it hurts..." He said shakily, trying to keep himself calm. "I can't tell you... how sorry I am... that this happened..." He held back a sob.

"Bel-sempai..." He sobbed. "I-I love you too..." He hugged the man. "I-it wasn't your fault..." He kissed the man.

He held the teen close, kissing him back slowly and gently, not wanting to frighten the teen.

"I'm sorry...." He said, staring the boy in the eyes.

He gave a weak smile. "It wasn't your fault, Bel-sempai..." He said, kissing him back.

"Fran..." He kissed him again, making it more deep and passionate than he ever had before.

He blinked, kissing the man. "Hm? What is it, sempai?" He asked, his body still shaking. Was he scared? Why was he scared of Bel?

He smiled lovingly, truly smiled.

"I'm not going to do anything, Fran... I refuse to hurt you, my gorgeous, beautiful kohai..." He murmured, kissing him again, rubbing his stomach softly, trying to comfort him.

His body begun to calm, knowing he meant what he said. He brought his arms up, wrapping them around the blonde's neck.

He rubbed his back soothingly, one hand entertwining in the teal locks, coaxing him into relaxing more.

He let out a small sigh, knowing that everything was alright now. He was with his Bel-sempai, his Prince.

He broke away slowly, smiling against the boy's lips.

"Fran... do you trust me?" He asked.

He nodded shyly. "Y-yeah....of course I do.....why?"

"Fran... I love you... I love you more than being a Prince..." He chuckled. "I know I was cruel to you at first, but really, I was scared of having someone replace my best friend.... Fran... nothing... could ever change how I feel..." He brought the boy's hand up, kissing it lovingly. "Fran, I love you so, so much, that it hurts me to be anywhere away from you..." He sighed, smiling. "Let's make..a new promise.." He smiled softly.

He blinked. "Sempai....I love you too...." He kissed the man. "What kind of promise?"

"Fran, I want you to promise, that you give me everything... Your everything... your life... your love..." He kissed him with each point. "Your body... your soul..." He smiled. "But most of all, I want to be the one who holds your heart..." He said softly, but seriously. "I want you to swear yourself to me... to be no one else's but mine..."

His eyes widened. "S-sempai..." He smiled, kissing the man. "I promise...to be no ones but yours....for ever...I love you...."

He smiled, taking the boy's face in his hands, leaning forward until their lips are a hair widths apart.

"Then marry me..." He murmured softly, his blue eyes staring into the boy's aqua ones. "I want you to be mine, Fran... I want no one else to have you but me... I want to be the only one to hold you in my arms... I want to be the only one who makes love to you... I want to be the only one who you say I love you to..."

He smiled, tears falling from his eyes. "Bel-sempai..." He kissed the man. "I love you!" He hugged the man. "Of course I'll marry you!" He kissed him again. "I want nothing more than to be yours forevr..."

He smiled, hugging the boy tightly, never wanting to let him go. He stroked the boy's hair lovingly, kissing him as passionately as he could. He never thought that he would, or even could feel this happy... maybe his life was finally coming back together... Now he had another reason for living, other than killing.... He had Fran... he had the Varia... and he was going to have a child... Yeah... that seemed pretty damn perfect to him...

His arms were wrapped around the man's neck, kissing him deeply. He was truly happy. Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

Bel sighed softly, nuzzling into the back of the boy's neck, arms wrapped around a small waist, pulling him flush against his body, both equally naked and obviously still tired from their long night of lovemaking.

He smiled lightly, nuzzling into the man's arms, kissing his hands.

He pulled the teen impossibly closer, one hand draped across the boy's pale chest, the other rested on his stomach, rubbing the round bump that was there, smiling lovingly to himself.

He blushed lightly, turning to face the man. "I love you, sempai..." He smiled, kissing the man.

"I love you too, my gorgeous kohai..." He kissed the boy back, smiling against his lips.

He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, kissing him more deeply.

"Hmmm?" He hummed, turning the kiss into one of passion, pulling his beautifully pregnant kohai tight against his body, lips moving against the other's.

He smiled into the kiss, parting his lips to let his sempai deepen the kiss.

He chuckled, flicking his tongue against the teen's, moaning deeply into the boy's mouth.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked softly, never pulling away.

"Yeah...so...?" He answered into the kiss.

He chuckled.

"Then you should get some sleep, gorgeous..."

He smiled. "Why? Is the Prince tired?"

"Not at all..." He purred, nipping at the boy's ear.

"S-sempai...." He squirmed. "Leave me alone...I'm tired...."

He laughed, smiling.

"Fine, fine... silly frog.." He kissed the boy just below the ear, curling around the boy's body. "Go to sleep then..." He smiled.

He laughed lightly. "But won't sempai be bored then?"

He shrugged.

"You said you're tired, so let's go to sleep..." He chuckled. "Silly frog..."

He nodded. "Alright, sempai..." He leaned up to kiss the man. "Good night, sempai..."

He smiled lovingly, kissing the boy back.

"Good night, my gorgeous kohai..." He murmured, kissing him sweetly.

He cuddled into the man's chest, getting as close to him as he could.

He wrapped his arms around Fran's shoulders, pulling him closer against him, nuzzling into the boy's neck.

His eyes closed slowly, his mind drifting of into a deep slumber.

* * *

Deep blue eyes opened slowly, hidden behind blonde bangs.

"Uhnn..." He groaned, covering his face with his arm, the sun getting into his eyes. "Why didn't I close the curtains..? He looked down, trying not to blush. The morning sun seemed to make the boy's pale skin glow, adding to the one from the pregnancy, his hair falling on his shoulders and across his cheeks.

Long dark eyelashes covered the most beautiful shades of aqua he's ever seen, pale, almost pink lips parted slightly in his sleep. Bel couldn't help but smile, finding himself in awe. God, he was so lucky.... he was so lucky to have such a gorgeous person like Fran in his life....

He was still nuzzled against the man's chest, breathing lightly, completely oblivious to the awing Prince.

He smiled lovingly, brushing the stray strands of the teal bangs away from the boy's face, watching the boy as he slept.

His head moved slightly into the man's hand, a small smile playing on his face.

He chuckled, stroking the boy's cheek gently.

His eyes began to flutter lightly. "..hm...?" He looked up, his eyes half-lidded.

"Morning, sleeping beauty..." He chuckled, kissing the boy's nose affectionately.

"Morning, Prince charming..." He smiled lightly, kissing the man.

He chuckled.

"I thought it was supposed to be true loves kiss that was supposed to wake you?" He smiled, stroking the boy's cheek.

He smiled. "It was though..." He said, kissing the man again.

He laughed, kissing the boy back.

"So it was..." He purred, kissing him more deeply.

He sat up slightly, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

He nuzzled into the boy's neck, cuddling against the boy.

He blushed lightly, smiling. "I love you, Bel-sempai..."

He smiled.

"I love you too, my gorgeous Fran-hime..." He chuckled, grinning at the boy.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not a girl sempai...." He said, kissing him.

"So? that doesn't mean you're still not my princess..." He chuckled, kissing the boy deeply.

He smiled lightly. There was not point in arguing. He'd just lose anyways. He pressed his lips back, kissing the man lovingly.

He reached over, fingers splaying over his round stomach, smiling happily into the kiss.

He kissed the man more, his fingers playing in his golden locks.

* * *

Author's Note: This was an RP done by my bffl(Kitsune727) and me. I had the bright idea of putting it up here and she agreed whole heartedly. SO! Don't just give me all the credit for it, seeing as she's the other half to this thing! XD Without her, there wouldn't have been a Siel, Olgert or Bel! XP I only played Fran in this whole thing! SO!! Be sure to thank her for this too!! ( http : // www . fanfiction . net / u / 957245 / - this is her!) Also, Pocket Rainbow was there too! Though she didn't participate in this RP but she was in ALOT of other's with us! ( http : // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1536726 / - this one's her!) Only, with the links there are no spaces between anything.

Also, the last part, where it got REALLY fluffy(seeing as they are back in the Vaira) takes place weeks after the incident, and that is why Fran is better at that time. And, the last part was a completely different RP that we did during the same night and I thought that it'd be nice to have a happy ending at the end. I mean, isn't that how ALL stories with a Prince in it should end? :P

Note: All of our RPs are done through MSN, so we just save them. After that, I decided to take out the RP part and put it on FF. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for wasting your time with this end note! XD

You may go back to your daily lives now! :D


End file.
